Draw Me
by kams-log
Summary: That was when the thought hit. He had a project due that week. He needed to sketch someone. That's why he'd come down to the library-hoping to catch Sam studying and ask if he could draw his friend as he worked. But... maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to say hello to the beautiful stranger?


Title: Draw Me

Author: Kams-Log, Kams_Log (AO3)

Rating: K+

Content: Canon Typical Language, College AU, Art Student Castiel, Law Student Sam Winchester, Robotics/Mechanics Student Dean Winchester, Blind!Dean

The television series _Supernatural_ and all of it's characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Ever since he was a little boy, Castiel had always been drawn to colors. His mother said it was because of his eyes; they were so bright and so blue that they drew in everything he saw. He was a natural with crayons and pencils in elementary school, and Castiel grew accustomed to seeing his artwork placed first on the mural of all the students' artwork.

When Castiel entered high school his artwork grew into other forms. He could draw, paint, grafitti, anything he could think of and get his hands on. Once, in his junior year, the school created an art project for the most creative students to take part in. Anyone could contribute, technically, but Castiel's art teacher made it a point to take him aside and explain, "They've saved the biggest section for you. We're eager to see what you'll come up with."

In the end, more than half the school body was awestruck. Castiel thought it was decent enough.

He was offered a scholarship to some of the greatest schools the country could offer him. In the end, Castiel chose Stanford. He liked the idea of California beaches and the warm summer sun. Even if he knew his studies could very easily be daunting, his mind was set. He was going to Stanford.

California was as beautiful as the pictures. In no time, Castiel was enrolled and being set up in a dorm room. His roommate was a tall young man with shaggy brown hair and a dimpled smile.

"Sam Winchester, law degree," the man had introduced himself, shaking Cas's hand with both of his. "It's really good to meet you."

As Castiel soon learned, Sam had earned a full ride to Stanford. It was a dream come true for his roommate, who had always dreamed of going to college but never imagined he'd be accepted to a place like Stanford.

"My brother always knew I could make it," Sam would say, always smiling. "He was my biggest support, and that's saying something when you compare him to my mom."

Castiel had nodded and smiled. He was just relieved that his roommate wasn't terrifying or rude. Even better, Sam was happy to listen to Castiel's rants about his art projects as much as Castiel was eager to learn about the differences in Sam's.

Over the first year, Castiel learned a lot. He learned more than he ever could have imagined about art, increasing his natural talent ten-fold, according to Sam, and even learned about the justice system in ways he never thought possible.

He learned a lot about Sam too, and Sam's family. Especially Dean, Sam's older brother. Family was all Sam seemed concerned with, aside from his studies and his new girlfriend Jessica.

Castiel even found himself wanting to meet this older brother that Sam always praised. However, he wasn't silly enough to believe it was possible. They were only roommates, and it wasn't all that common to meet relatives that way.

At least, that's what Castiel thought. Until the day Castiel entered the college library to see the most beautiful, vibrant man ever born.

He was stunning. The sun filtering through the windows cast a glow around his head, reflecting gold off his light colored hair. Castiel could spot freckles on the other man's face, dotting his cheeks and nose like constellations and trailing down to his exposed neck and hands.

The man wore sunglasses, a tragedy, as Castiel found himself anxious to see what color would reflect in such a man's orbs.

That was when the thought hit. He had a project due that week. He needed to sketch someone. That's why he'd come down to the library-hoping to catch Sam studying and ask if he could draw his friend as he worked.

But... maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to say hello to the beautiful stranger?

Castiel licked his lips and tried not to stumble forward, catching himself in an effort to keep as much of his dignity intact as possible. This was a very, very handsome man, and Castiel didn't want to make a fool of himself on a first impression.

"Hello," Castiel introduced himself, watching in delight as the man looked in his direction and smiled. Castiel caught himself from swooning. The man's entire face lit up with his smile, deep laughing lines spreading across his cheeks as his eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"My name is Castiel," he continued, by way of explanation for his interruption. "I'm studying for an art major here, and I have a project that I need to complete. I was wondering if you'd let me... uh, draw you."

The man's eyebrows rose again and his smile didn't lessen. He looked confused.

"Um, really?" He asked, voice low and rumbling. "I... Uh, sure. If you really want to. I'm just waiting for someone."

"I promise I won't take long," Castiel said, happily taking a seat across from the man. "It just needs to be a quick sketch, really."

The man nodded in understanding, chuckling as he replied, "Well then, sure. Why not?"

"Thank you very much," Castiel beamed. "Uh, just keep sitting like that. You don't have to do anything else."

"Perfect," the man chuckled, clasping his hands tight over the table. "Love the sound of that."

Castiel got to work immediately. He opened his satchel and pulled out his class sketchbook and charcoal pencils. When he started the first lines around the other man's face, he suddenly realized, "What's your name?"

The man shrugged and smiled. "Dean."

"Really?" Castiel asked, eyebrows rising. "A friend of mine has a brother named Dean."

"Let me guess, tall, hair like a dog?" The man, Dean, asked.

Castiel's face flushed red. _Oh shit._

"Are you Dean Winchester?"

"At your service."

 _Double shit_. Sam's brother was _gorgeous._

Castiel licked his lips and stared down at his sketch. This was a terrible idea. This was a _horrendously_ bad idea.

He swallowed hard and started sketching again. He refused to look at the man in front of him. Dear God. He'd been infatuated with his best friend's _brother_. He needed to bury whatever budding hope and interest he had. He needed it six feet under and completely forgotten. He didn't want to be the friend that went after his friend's siblings. That was _not_ who Castiel was.

"You okay there, buddy?" Dean asked, soft and worried. It stilled Castiel's pencil. He looked up and bit his lip.

Dean hadn't moved a muscle, as he had promised earlier, but his smile was long gone. The freckles still popped out against his skin like gorgeous sun kisses, but they were less pronounced with the slackness in his features.

Castiel desperately wished for the sunshine to glow from Dean's face again. He loved Dean's smile. He was convinced he wouldn't mind looking at it for eternity.

"Yes, sorry," Castiel gushed, scribbling quickly. He needed to finish this project and get away from this situation, before he could make a greater fool of himself. "Sam's spoken of you often. I just never imagined you'd be-"

"Blind?"

"Hot."

Castiel flushed red, and so did Dean. They stared at each other for several long moments, tension hot like an oven between them.

 _Blind?_ Oh. Castiel finally understood the sunglasses inside a library. Dean was _blind_. But… no. That didn't make sense.

"Sam said you were studying in robotics and engineering?"

"That's right," Dean replied, blush still fierce on his cheeks. His freckles darkened, and a tense smile slipped across the other man's face, unbidden. "Uh, my Uncle Bobby inspired me, actually. Always had me under the hood of a car every summer. Said I could do anything anybody else could. Mom said that too. It was how I first got into the idea of mechanics and robotics."

"That's… incredible." Castiel meant it. Honestly. "I honestly had no idea you were blind. It didn't even occur to me."

Dean flushed scarlet, but he grinned, lines less tense as he began to relax into his seat. "Thank you. That… sort of means a lot. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dean," Castiel replied. He bit his lip, fighting a smile as he finally turned back to his work.

He was halfway done when Dean interrupted, "So… you think I'm hot?"

Castiel choked. _Damnit_. He hadn't meant to say that. He'd been caught off guard. _This wasn't his fault._

"I-" Castiel stammered. His fingers tightened around his pencil, eyes darting left and right even though he knew no one was around to see his embarrassment. "I apologize. It wasn't appropriate and I only just met you."

Dean grinned, smile wide and bright. "But you still think I'm hot?"

Castiel groaned deep in his throat and tightened his jaw. "Yes," he grit out, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I think you are highly attractive. It was the first reason I wanted to draw you."

"The first?" Dean cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, hands still clasped together but inching forward, just enough to be vaguely terrifying and arousing. "Tell me, is there more reason now?"

"So much more," Castiel gasped, leaning back for the sake of his own dignity. Dear God, this was actually happening. What about Sam? He didn't want his friendship to become awkward, and wouldn't dating Dean do that? What the hell was he doing?

"Tell me."

"I find you highly intriguing," Castiel's lips betrayed him. "I've heard a lot about you from Sam, and knowing that you are the same person, I want to know even more about you."

"How do you know you're not gonna' be disappointed?" Dean asked, gently, almost as though he were offering Castiel a way out.

Like shit.

"How would I know if I didn't try first?" Castiel replied.

Dean grinned. It seemed he gave the right answer.

"Good. I'm 'intrigued' too. Now, you gonna' finish my sketch? I wanna ask you out on a date."

Castiel beamed.

"With pleasure."

The two sat together for another thirty minutes before Sam arrived. Castiel finished the sketch early on, most of the time filled with getting to know each other and planning date details. It was during that time Castiel convinced Dean to take off his sunglasses, revealing endless pool of emerald green. If Castiel wasn't smitten before, he certainly was now.

When Sam arrived, Castiel felt his stomach turn to lead when Dean explained they were going to try a date. But his anxiety was overruled when Sam beamed and punched Dean in the shoulder.

"I told you you'd like Cas!"

Thank God.


End file.
